Media mixing nozzle assemblies are known to the art in various different forms.
An example of such mixing nozzle assemblies known to the art are those designed to produce an extremely finely divided liquid mist carried by a jet of air, these nozzle assemblies being designated two-media-nozzle assemblies, since two media, water and air, are mixed together therewith. The two media are normally mixed together in such nozzle assemblies with the aid of a pressurized gaseous medium (air). The liquid is finely divided by causing the gaseous medium, which is accelerated during the expansion, to act upon a liquid surface. This liquid surface is caused to travel at a velocity which differs considerably from the velocity of the gaseous medium, normally at a velocity much lower than the velocity of said gaseous medium.
Nozzle assemblies of this kind can, in principle, be divided into two different categories, depending upon the manner in which they operate. The difference between these two nozzle assembly categories is whether the two media to be mixed meet one another within the nozzle assembly or substantially externally thereof. The nozzle assemblies of the first category are aptly named "internal mixing nozzle assembly" while the nozzle assemblies of the latter category are named "external mixing nozzle assembly".
The present invention relates to an internal mixing nozzle assembly. An example of one such internal mixing nozzle assembly is illustrated and described in the European Patent Application No. 82110320.7 published under number A2 0 079 081.
This patent application discloses an arrangement comprising a plurality of internal mixing nozzle assemblies, each of which exhibits a space or chamber to which a liquid line is connected, this space having the form of a rotationally symmetrical atomizing chamber provided with an outlet opening.
Located upstream of the outlet opening is a tubular nozzle or jet adapted for a stream of gas. When a liquid is supplied to the atomizing chamber the gas stream forms a channel centrally of the liquid collection which is atomized to form a liquid mist which passes out through the outlet opening and forms externally of the nozzle assembly a fast moving positively directed aerosol.
Thus, an aerosol comprising finely divided liquid mixed in a gas leaves the outlet opening at high speed and at a pressure in the outlet opening of about 3.5 bars.